Sahara 2017: Pitt's backstory
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Even though I don't like the movie, there were some parts I enjoyed; particularly with Pitt. Not his entire character, but more or less what he went through before he met Ajar. I got the inspiration for this one from when Ajar told Gary about it, and I thought it'd make a good story. A request from SneakySnakeyF40 on Wattpad.


**Disclaimer:** Let me explain something dudes. I don't like this movie, nor do I care all that much for it (Which is also why this story is going to be short.); and the reason I'm doing this is because someone on Wattpad requested me to. And while I don't hate this movie and see that it has some positives, I'd be hesitant to watch a sequel. Although, the animation is good enough for me to possibly enjoy making this, so I'll do what I can. Enjoy!

* * *

Sahara 2017: Pitt's backstory

* * *

Back when Pitt was a young scorpion, he wasn't friends with, or had med Ajar yet; as he had a family of his own. They lived in a part of the desert where Ajar was not present in; at least five miles away. Not to say Pitt didn't enjoy his life however. Despite all of the struggles he had in his life, he still loved his family; and wouldn't want anything else. Little did he know however, that he was about to face a tragedy so huge, that it led to him meeting someone who soon became his best friend.

As Pitt was seen arriving at his home from when he was playing outside, which was a sand dune, he looked inside to see that his parents were gone. Not knowing where they went, he decided to look outside; only to find something that shocked him. Human footprints. Upon seeing these, Pitt knew what was coming to him. The thoughts on his head made him panic. "Oh no. This can't be happening." Pitt followed the footprints in search of his parents, hoping he could find them in time.

* * *

Still following the tracks, Pitt seemed to be getting anxious as he thought to himself. He started thinking to himself what his parents could be going through right now. Shoe stomping, getting shot, getting stabbed, anything. The thought of his parents being in danger alone was enough to make him even more anxious. As he looked ahead though, he saw fire; which can obviously kill you, and...yeah, anyone with a brain, which anyone who reads this, knows what happens next. But hey, why am I telling you all of this stuff about a movie I barely care about? It's story time!

Pitt went as fast as he could to where the fire came from, becoming horrified as he saw. His parents were being grilled. Burned to the perfect crisp, and ready for cookin. When a tall male in a white sari walked up to the grill, he almost saw Pitt; only for Pitt to hide behind a rock. Pitt almost cried, but he knew he had to hold it in. He couldn't suffer the same fate as his parents, as he knew that the one thing they wanted was for them to live. He ran off and then cried silently; making no sound, but still shedding tears, as they fell on the ground with each step he took.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

Since scorpions are super small, it took Pitt at least half a week to get where he ended up. Despite getting enough food and water for survival, and, well, being born in the desert, he seemed to be getting hot and couldn't walk anymore. Seeing a mirage of his parents, he ran over to them; only to see that it was all an illusion; which only made him more upset. He then continued onward as he tried to find a place to stay; having not found any kind of place yet. However, when he tried to take that sixth step, he collapsed.

Nearby, was a purple snake about Pitt's age; who'd been slithering by when he suddenly noticed Pitt. Worried for him, he slithered over to him and picked him up; putting him on his head. Don't question me, they have long tails. The snake seemed calm and friendly as he spoke. "Don't worry little guy. I'll take you to my place."

Pitt was just conscious enough to respond to the snake's offer, feeling happy as he did so. "That sounds nice." The snake slithered off as Pitt decided to take a nap on his head.

* * *

Pitt woke up in the snake's home, which just so happened to be on a rock near a river. When looking down the cliff, he seemed to wonder where he was. As the snake slithered over to him, he set a coconut down next to him. "Drink up buddy." Pitt saw the coconut and started drinking from it, appriciating the snake's offer. "So what brings you to this part of the desert?"

Pitt stopped drinking and gained a sorrow look on his face, remembering the reason he left. "My parents died."

The snake became shocked to hear this but regained his kind look, wrapping his tail around Pitt as much as he could. "Tell me all about it buddy." Pitt nodded and then the snake realized he never revealed his name. "I'm Ajar by the way."

Pitt began to feel his heart warm up again, feeling something inside of him. Not just after getting a new friend, but because Ajar had had the decency to let him speak of his problems; something he didn't think anyone else would. As he smiled and held back his tears of joy, he revealed his name with no hesitation.

"I'm Pitt."


End file.
